


Cleaning Cages

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: circusstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of the concept by Tumblr user Idefix</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cleaning Cages

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the concept by Tumblr user Idefix

Tavros gathered his cleaning supplies: a bucket of hot sudsy water, bristle brushes, and rubber gloves. It was Sunday, the day Tavros dedicated to cleaning the lion's cage. It was also one of the less busy days of the week due to so many people going to church on that day. Cleaning the cage was a big job, and because Tavros was responsible for the lions, he was also responsible for their upkeep. He didn't mind cleaning it; it was hard work, but he was always happy when it was done, seeing the cage shine proudly as if it were brand new.  
He let the lions out, waiting for all of them to lay out in the ring of the tent before he climbed in, closing the door so they wouldn't come back in and mess up his progress while cleaning. They all layed in a semicircle a few feet away, watching as he pulled a brush from the sudsy water and began to scrub. He sang quietly as he cleaned, humming when he got more distracted by the duty at hand. This usually lulled the lions to sleep, and he smiled when he looked over at the small gathering of sleeping lions.  
As he finished, he took a towel from his shorts pocket, drying the excess water so it wouldn't drip on the large cats or make them slip. He looked around the entire cage, making sure he had made every inch spotless before putting fresh hay on the bottom. He then dumped his water out, put his cleaning supplies away, and made sure the cats got back in their cage.  
By now it was dark, and he was unsure of how late it actually was. He rolled his shoulders in their sockets, his arms and back sore from the hours of scrubbing. He watched as the lions climbed back in their cage with a smile. As the last of the lions got in, they turned to Tavros almost expectantly, watching him as he stood nearby. He smiled again before heading to the cage, carefully stepping over the lions and snuggling down for a nap with his favorite cats.  
Later that night, as Tavros slept with the large cats, he was sure he heard soft footsteps coming toward him before feeling warmth spread through his body. He smiled as he drifted back to sleep, hearing an almost inaudible "Sleep well Tavbro" before being engulfed by sleep.  
The next morning he woke with a start as one of the lions shifted under him. He sat up and a blanket slid down his torso. He looked down, trying to remember if he had brought a blanket, but decided he must have if it was there. He folded it and took it to his trailer, tossing it in his hamper to be washed. Before he left to give the lions their breakfast, he looked over at the purple blanket one last time, realizing he didn't own a purple blanket. His eyebrows creased with thought, trying to figure out how he'd ended up with it. But as he continued his daily work, he couldn't think of one person who would have given him their blanket. He tried to push the incident out of his mind, but couldn't help but feel as though he should thank the person as soon as he found out who it was.


End file.
